Kinjirareta Futari
by Beginner0048
Summary: AU! When Shizuru got engaged to Kanzaki Reito, there was this one person who intrigued her because of her uniqueness from the smiles and politeness of the Kanzaki family: Kuga Natsuki. Before she knew it, Shizuru had fallen too deep for her own sister-in-law; and things get even more complex when Natsuki returned her feelings. Can the forbidden couple make it through? Shiznat. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Fujino Shizuru looked around the engagement party. HER engagement party, to be honest. It was held at a classy restaurant in the heart of Osaka, reserved for only the elites of the society. Such things could be expected of the Kanzaki, the family she was married off into.

Her father had insisted that Shizuru join Reito, the only heir of the Kanzaki family, for the sake of the Fujino family. In fact, this marriage things had been settled far back in time, when they were still children and innocent, unwary of the adults' cunning calculations and schemes. It was reasonable enough: the Kyoto big-cheese Fujino and the Tokyo top Kanzaki joined together in an indestructible, close-knit alliance; furthermore, Shizuru and Reito were childhood friends and had been close throughout all the year. There should be nothing getting in the way of this big event, and everybody was happy.

That was what people thought, and Shizuru found that quite acceptable. At least, it was worth the bazillion hours she spent from the earliest of ages to learn all of the ceremonies, arts and whatnot. All prepared to make Shizuru a worthy bride. A trophy wife. And she had almost nothing to complain. Some of her elitist… acquaintances, for lack of a better word, were married off to men twice their age. Some got into scandals that brought their families to shame. But Shizuru was different – she led a traditional way of life, away from annoying newshounds; she got herself a close, young and handsome man to be her husband.

But even that felt off. Somehow. And her premonitions were about to be proved.

Shizuru did her duties very well: she went and greeted her guests with such grace that made every mom jealous with her mom; she danced with the same grace that made every man jealous with Kanzaki Reito ("That lucky bastard!" Shizuru heard some of them said); and she definitely didn't look like those miserable girls whose fiancés either were old enough to be their fathers or young enough to be their sons-to-be. Shizuru looked decently "happy".

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open violently, and two of the bouncers came crashing in. One was even unconscious. All of the merry chatter and laughter stopped as a gang of people, men and women alike, dressed in black and armed with guns invaded the place. And this whole group blocked the main entrance. The guests were terrified, but Reito quickly calmed them down. He looked pissed though.

The sound of a bike could be heard in the distance, and moments later, an dark blue Ducati pulled up. The suspicious gang immediately scooted to the sides, giving way to the biker – a woman, by the look of things.

The (obvious) leader of the gang walked between two rows of gangster as if she owned the place. The frown on Reito and his father's faces became even more scrunched-up. It appears that the latecomer was such a great annoyance to them. The older Kanzaki spoke up first:

"Kuga Natsuki, how bold of you to come here today." His face grew to a purple shade. "I don't even remember inviting you, so your presence is not welcomed."

Natsuki took off her helmet, revealing a lustrous stream of midnight blue hair, a shining pair of emerald eyes and unblemished porcelain skin. Such was a beauty that Shizuru held her breath. Her mind was temporarily overwhelmed at that very moment, when the (literal) gate-crasher removed her head gear. But thanks to rigorous training, the bride-to-be managed to keep her cool.

"I wouldn't have joined this wasteful party, if I had a choice. But Grandpa had personally invited me, so I can't afford to let him down." Natsuki talked back coolly. "Speaking of which, where his Grandpa? The only reason I even bothered to come to this soul-sucking party is to meet him."

"I'm afraid you are not allowed to meet with Grandpa Kanzaki." Reito stepped in. "Not when you have yet to quit your wicked way."

"Wicked?" Natsuki laughed "Heck, if that's true, then blame our father. I inherited it from him. Stop being so naïve, brother, dad ain't the hero you think he is."

"Why you…" Mr. Kanzaki got really angry. "Guards, throw this insolent, arrogant little brat out!"

Mr. Kanzaki's order alerted Natsuki's underlings – their guns clicked as bullets were loaded into chambers.

"Kanzaki Tetsujin, you will not kick Natsuki-chan out." An old, respectable man in a high-class, black kimono said. Everyone, including Natsuki, bowed at his presence. "As the leader of the Kanzaki clan, I announce that Natsuki has the equal right as any of your guest in this hall, and she may stay as long as she wishes until and after the wedding."

Angry as he was, Mr. Kanzaki had no choice but to keep his anger to himself – Grandpa Kanzaki's orders were supreme. Reito was also displeased, but other than that, he didn't have the aura of a bomb about to go off. He merely came to Shizuru's side, ready to fend of any of his half-sister's antics.

"Is that your new bride Reito?" Natsuki said. "Congrats, that's quite a nice catch. Good job."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The groom-to-be huffed, though he didn't think it was a compliment at all.

Natsuki ordered her followers to lower their guns: "As much as I want to stay, I have a few errands to run, so I'll take my leave… for now. I'll come to your wedding, though" Then she bowed to Grandpa Kanzaki again: "Grandpa, thanks for all of your help. See you later at the wedding." And, as quickly as they came, the mob disappeared, leaving the venue in a tense atmosphere.

Mr. Kanzaki gripped his fists tightly: "If only I can get my hand on that rascal…"

Reito stopped frowning and calmed his father down: "There, there, father, watch your blood pressure, would you?"

Shizuru could already felt that her supposedly peaceful marriage wasn't going to be peaceful by all means. Thanks to one Kuga Natsuki.

**A/N**: I'm back, after for God knows how long. I know I should be updating my old stories but I can't help writing new ones.

Also I need your help to decide which story I should update (because I can't update them all at once) and I promise I won't drop any story. Seriously.

Read & review; and if you have time, please give me some constructive crit.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

**PS:** I don't own the character except for the future OCs. You and I all know that by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**A/N: **Wow! Such 8 reviews in such a short times. Thanks for the support you guys give to this story. Just for you to know, "futari" has nothing to do with futanari, actually it means "couple". The title of this story is "Forbidden Couple" when translated to English. If you care enough, google "Kinjirareta Futari" and listen to it. That song inspires this story.

Also, the Q & A will be available since this chapter. If you have any question, post your questions in the review, and I'll try my best to answer all of them.

**Disclaimer: **You and I both know it – I don't own any of the characters, except for OCs.

After the whole ruckus at the engagement party, nobody had the mood: most of them were terrified and insulted by the rude intrusion of the host's half-sister; Kanzaki Tetsujin was furious about the black sheep that was his daughter and ordered Reito to personally bring Shizuru back to the Kanzaki mansion. He always knew that the disgrace would be up to something, but never expected her to strike right in his face. Furthermore, Natsuki got the favor of notoriously hard-to-please Grandpa Kanzaki for some reason; not even his perfect son could gain his father's approval that easily.

Anyway, that was why Shizuru was seated right next to Reito in his luxurious sedan.

"Uhm, Reito-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, baby."

"Who was that girl? The one to disrupt the party."

They fell into silence. It took a while before Reito opened his mouth, carefully choosing his words.

"That was Kuga Natsuki, my half-sister."

"Your father wasn't entirely too happy to speak about her. In fact, I think he had never mentioned her at all." It baffled Shizuru. She had spent nearly half of her life near the Kanzaki, but had never seen or heard of this girl. And her presence at the party only triggered Shizuru's curiosity.

"She was the daughter of my father and his secretary. My father would have thrown her into the streets if Grandpa hadn't found out and forced him to keep her. But for most of her life, Natsuki was forbidden to join us. Maybe it's because she doesn't look like anyone in the Kanzaki family at all. And she also didn't want to join us. The Kuga family lived in the slums of the city, and she made her close friends there. Not until her mother died of disease did my father took her in. But Natsuki had already sworn her hatred against him, and always tried to rebel."

"She has her reasons, I guess."

"I can't blame her for what had happened, so I try to sympathize with her as much as possible. Ironically, Grandpa also does. He even taught her his way of success."

"What does she even do? She looks like a mob boss."

"She is not just any mob boss. Her faction rules over the city of Fuuka in the north, and she is the shateigashira* of a very influential yakuza in Tokyo. It is rumored that once he retires, she will be the next in line. I don't want to admit this, but I think she will be more successful than Father in the future."

"Indeed. She has some of the Kanzaki traits in her blood." Shizuru mused "How interesting."

"Why the sudden interest, Shizuru? Don't tell me you have fallen for her already?" Reito teased his fiancée.

"Shut up, Reito! You're being disgusting. I'm just being curious. Besides, if she is going to be one the in-laws, then I should at least know some basic information."

[Meanwhile]

At an abandoned construction site in Fuuka, a showdown between two gangs was going down.

"Kimura, you have guts to beat our men to hospital."

"Shut it, punks. You Sato fuckers should have been wiped out long ago, like the rats you are."

"You shut it!"

"You shut it!"

As both gang leaders were shouting at each other, telling the other to shut up, a third gang appear. The third leader, a female one, ordered in ice-cold tone: "Both of you shut up!"

"Well, well, isn't it the famous Kuga of the Duran faction?"

"Kimura, I'll deal with you later. For now let's get rid of Kuga and her dogs."

"You're right, Sato. Tonight the Duran clan will go down. They have ruled this city for far too long."

Kuga Natsuki just smirked mysteriously: "You think you can beat the Duran clan? Ah well, bring it on."

A young woman with short red hair and bright green eyes appeared to Natsuki's right from the shadow. She wore a pair of metal gloves with deadly retractable claws and even licked the claw like a cat: "Tsk, I had expected a warmer welcome with a larger crowd and more fireworks… I mean firearms."

From Natsuki's left, another person, with short lead-colored hair and spectacles, dressed in a purely black traditional male kimono and had two swords at side appeared. It took one quite a few minutes to see that this handsome samurai was actually a woman.  
"I agree with Nao. It'll be more fun that way." The dark-haired samurai said.

"Don't worry Chie, we'll get loads of fun when we wipe the Kimura and the Sato off the map." Natsuki assured her comrades. "Tomorrow we'll do that, I swear."

"Enough chit-chat." The leader of the Kimura clan said. "Let's the shit get real!"

In numbers, both of the lower gangs totally out numbered the Duran members around the area, 5 to 1. But as each member of the Duran clan was meticulously recruited and mercilessly trained, they should have no problem facing several enemies at once. Especially Natsuki, Nao and Chie. Watching them fight was like watching predators on the hunt – full of skills, power, and most of all, the intention to kill.

Natsuki used a pair of custom-made handguns with a pair of wolves carved on the barrel. It was lighter and recoiled less than normal guns, allowing deadly accuracy. Like a wolf, Natsuki took down enemies after enemies, using her guns as both ranged and melee weapon. Swiftly moving between attacks, she showed the prowess of the Alpha of Fuuka.

Nao was more stealthy than her leader, but not less powerful. The red-haired woman didn't actually want to kill, she want to disable her opponents and watch on as they writhed in pain and desperation. The tips of her claws were dipped in a special poison which paralyzed and cause severe hemorrhage on the target. Once contacted this poison, it would be a hell of pain ahead.

Natsuki and Nao maybe weren't picky about their opponent, but Chie was. Her prime targets were mainly melee fighters. Chie was the successor of the Harada, a long-standing samurai family, so she inherited thousand of years of experience ins sword-fighting. Wielding the Harada heirloom katana and wakizashi, Chie considered every fight to be a performance. That didn't mean she was merely showing off, it's just that she wanted to make sure that she looked good while decapitating someone.

After the last enemy had gone down, the Duran gang didn't suffer more than a few cuts and bruises. They then went to a frequent bar to take care of the wounds and to drink, for the sake of the victory. Leaving their merry underlings in the main lobby to party, the three leaders retreated to a VIP room – one of their privileges.

"Here, to another conquest." Natsuki popped a bottle of expensive champagne and poured it to her friends. "Though I'm a bit disappointed. I thought the Kimura and the Sato would be much stronger, but it turned out that they're all talks."

"You know what they say: 'empty vessels make the most noise'." Chie commented, sipping her drink and winked at one of the girls that were serving them for the night, making them blush. "Kimura and Sato have always claimed to be true yakuza, but they act like low-class thugs. They seem to think that yakuza always have to be all tough and aggressive or something."

"Let's not speak of it further." Nao said. "My head is gonna explode if you guys keep talking philosophy. Hey, mutt, I heard that your brother got engaged. Is it true?"

"What the fuck? How do you know?" Natsuki asked. Upon joining the underworld, she had always hidden the relations between her and the Kanzaki.

"Chie told me."

Natsuki shot her intelligence agent a death glare. Apart from being a seasoned sword fighter and womanizer, Harada Chie was also the Gossip Queen. It was no surprise that she could rise as high as she was now – it was worth all the years of blackmailing and extortion.

"It is." Natsuki sighed. She disliked talking about her 'family', but her friends kept teasing her about it, so she had no option but to let it go.

"Ha! I fucking told you Nao, I totally did!" Chie shouted in glee as Nao bitterly handed over a wad of cash. Both of them earned a smack in the head from Natsuki: "I can't believe you guys made a bet out of this."

"So who's the lucky girl?" Nao asked.

"Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru."

At this information, Nao and Chie gasped.

"Holy fuck! You don't mean the only daughter of the Fujino Zaibatsu?" Chie asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do. How many Fujino Shizuru do you think I know."

"Oh man, mutt. Your old man must be aiming for a supermassive business alliance or something. That's not something you see everyday."

Natsuki frowned. She knew better than that. Tetsujin had planned this all along: he wanted to show the world that despite the black sheep that was Natsuki herself, he still had another child to boast about to his fellows. And this was the perfect occasion: with the perfect son getting a perfect bride in an even more perfect wedding; and the disgrace was not invited. It would complete the front face of the ever respctable Kanzaki family. Ironically, she thought the same way about him. When she first joined the current oyabun** at the age of 15, she had cut off all of her ties with that 'social-elite' family except for Grandpa Kanzaki, who had always been there for her since ever and regarded the syndicate as her own family. If there was anything that reminded Natsuki of Kanzaki Tesujin, it was hatred. For him had abandoned Natsuki and her dearest mother when they needed his help.

The gang boss made up her mind and let it slide. Now was no time for such sorrows. She could always get back at him later, and she was in no haste to to do that. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

*shateigashira: a local gang boss. In a yakuza family, there are many clans, and the leader of all the gangs in one region is called shateigashira.

**oyabun: the head of a yakuza family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**A/N:** Everybody loves badass Natsuki, don't they? And it seems that you guys really hate Reito with a passion (laughs). Well, who knows, maybe you'll all change your opinion in after a few chapter, maybe you won't. Again, thanks a lot for all of the reviews you gave me. They're a good motivation.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just my OCs. The rights belongs to Sunrise.

In front of the Kanzaki Mansion, a large Hummer pulled up. Natsuki, Nao and Chie jumped out and started unloading their luggage from its trunk.

"Welcome home, Natsuki-sama." The guards said with a hint of sarcasm – of course they wanted to have nothing to do with a yakuza. But they didn't dare voice their objection, unless they wanted to anger the head of the Kanzaki family. Luckily for them, having been a high-rank member of a major yakuza syndicate, Natsuki paid no attention to such petty provocations – especially when they came from small fries. Hence she just lifted her own suitcase and entered the house she once resided. Following her was her two best friends.

"Heck, mutt. Your house is big-ass, and you've never invited us over." Nao joked.

"Says the one with the penthouse suite in Tokyo." Chie retorted. "I thought I'd be more traditional though."

"Nope. My father is a big geek of European architect." Natsuki said, ringing the doorbell. A maid opened the door for them, avoiding every eye contact with the three yakuza. The house fell into awkwardness and tension, as every single servants tried to get away from the newcomers, even though they did great the underworld trio politely.

"Have you seen my father… I mean Mr. Kanzaki anywhere?" Natsuki asked the butler. While being in the Kanzaki household, she tried to be as distant as possible from her father, showing all the disrespect to the master of the house.

"Master Tetsujin is still at work… Natsuki-sama." The old butler said coldly. Like his subordinates, he kept a distance from the much feared gang boss.

"As soon as he gets home, inform him of my arrival. Also arrange accommodation for my two friends here. No, fuck that, just prepare the two rooms next to my old room." The shateigashira said nonchalantly as if she had just came back from a school field trip. The butler, however, tried not to flinch at her profanity.

After having thrown her stuff in her old room, Natsuki changed into a black bikini and headed for the pool. She was surprised to find Shizuru sitting all by herself in a deck chair, flipping through a magazine or catalogue of some sort.

If at their first encounter, Natsuki had not paid much attention to Shizuru, then this time she definitely did. No, actually she overdid it, as she was staring at her soon-to-be sister-in-law intensely. And she had to admit that Shizuru had a stunning beauty. Her brother's fiancée was dressed in a light purple bikini that toned her light skin up a lot. Her long tawny hair reflected the bright sunlight, making her presence indescribably gorgeous. And those eyes of her, too, they owned such a brilliant red color that not even the world's most expensive rubies could match. Frankly speaking, Natsuki felt like she had lost her soul for a moment when she looked into those eyes.

"Oh, does Natsuki-chan finds me interesting to her?" Shizuru suddenly asked, making the gang boss blushed heavily for being caught in the act.

"It's only 'Natsuki'. No honorifics. No nothing. And what type of question is that?" Natsuki retorted, embarrassed. She felt nothing like a yakuza; in fact, she felt like a high school girl being caught cheating in exam.

"Ah, so Natsuki must think that I'm ugly then. I'm so sad." The other girl said, crying.

"O…oi, don't cry. I have to admit that you do look beautiful. Kind of." Natsuki panicked. Despite being such a big bad wolf, she hated seeing girls cry.

"Ah, if that's so, I'm happy." Immediately Shizuru beamed brightly, and Natsuki realized she had just been tricked. Many of her foes had failed in deceiving her, yet this one woman could easily trick her with a simple act.

"Whatever." A red-faced Natsuki huffed and jumped into the pool. "By the way, where is Reito. Aren't you two supposed to be all crazy over wedding shits like flower and stuff?"

"Reito-kun is in Hong Kong to meet a business partner. He won't be back for quite a while." Shizuru said. "So it's just me."

"That idiot. Who the hell would be flying to another country instead of preparing his own wedding?"

"It's okay, I can understand. Reito is just being typical of him, so Natsuki doesn't need to be worried. Why don't we talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about then?" Natsuki swam over to the side with Shizuru.

"How about that tattoo?" the tawny-haired girl pointed at Natsuki's upper left arm. On the porcelain skin was the inked image of a pack of wolves howling at the moon.

"Oh, this? Ah, I got this when I first got into the business. It started as one wolf and the moon, but as a year pass by I would add another one. Now there are nine of them."  
"Natsuki really likes wolves it seems."

To Natsuki's surprise, she found out that it was easier to talk to her future sister-in-law than she had thought. This brunette had almost no fear even though she was talking to a yakuza, and that made Natsuki felt at ease. She would pretty much hate talking to somebody who didn't dare look her in the eyes. The chat went on and on, until a maid came and told Shizuru that Reito was calling her over the phone.

When Natsuki returned to her room, dressed casuallly in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, her two friends was waiting for her with that "I-know-what-you-did-there" look plastered on their face.

"Hitting on your brother's fiancee, you're quite something, Kuga Natsuki!" Nao said. And the blunette felt like punching her in the face.

"I'm NOT hitting on her. That's sick."

"It's weird to say this but… you and her look good together." Chie butted in. "And you were totally enjoying talking to her. As much as talking to us."

"No way, considering the topic of this talk." Natsuki denied.

"Aw, mutty-mutty is in love!" Nao sing-songed, mostly to tease her blue-haired friend.

"Yuuki Nao, if you don't shut up this instant, I will punch you in the face. Twice. With a brick." Natsuki threatened.

"Nao, it is enough." Chie said. "I would hate to cover up for your sudden disappearance from the clan and hide your corpse. Natsuki, you know that reacting only make her more excited, so please calm down. We're just joking."  
"I agree that Shizuru is attractive and all, but she's not my type. I will never fall in love with someone like her."

Natsuki didn't know that many years later, she would be regreting saying that.

**Footnote: **In later chapters, there will be references from my other fics. If you don't understand, please, go back and read those. Thanks.

And our favorite trio is about to face a very strong opponent. Can you guess?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Once again thanks for all of the reviews. Some of you complained that the story is rushed, and I can assure you it's not – there has nothing been said about Shiznat liking each other… yet. Sure, they flirted a bit at the pool scene, but remember that Shizuru was still unmarried, she had the right to be playful with someone else. Besides, they didn't do anything too outrageous, if I recall it right.

Anyway, here is chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** see chapter 1, 2, 3. It's the same.

"Natsuki-sama!" A maid knocked Natsuki's door. "Dinner is ready!"

"I'll be down in a minute." The gang boss replied.

In the dining room, almost everyone had gathered and dishes had been served. Obviously Mr. Kanzaki had trained the servants well not to respect Natsuki – the disgraceful black sheep of such a prestigious family. But from experience she had learned imperviousness – the key to success in several fields including shady businesses, and ignored such insolence. She knew better than to exact vengeance on such small things; besides she got a hundred or more people at her feet spending their days worshipping her. Like wota worshipping idols.

Natsuki could not help but notice that the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The table was filled with uneasy silence as both men of the Kanzaki household were focused on their plates, or so they seemed. Mr. Kanzaki was a little bit pale, which was weird considering the fact that he was usually as fit as a fiddle; his hands were shaking a little bit. Grandpa Kanzaki emitted a really cold aura on the other hand, and the gang boss knew that the elder was extremely angry. Everybody else too was silent. Nobody spoke a word.

"Ah, Fujino-san, what do you think of the food?" Natsuki said to break the awkward silence.

"It tastes really good." Shizuru said. "Especially the steak."

The conversation ended there, as Natsuki could not talk comfortably with her father glaring at her like some disgusting virus that could corrupt his precious daughter-in-law. The blue-haired girl kept herself calm by imagining her father being trapped to one of her electric chairs (yes, some of her yakuza friends gave those chairs to her as a sick joke) with the voltage being turned up max.

"Natsuki-chan, since Reito may have to stay in Hong Kong for a while more, why don't you take Shizuru-chan out on a tour to some nice places." Grandpa Kanzaki suggested. "You've been here and there, haven't you?"

"Father…" Mr. Kanzaki spoke up, but decided against it. The relationship between him and his father was hanging on a thread, so he thought that backing off might be the wisest choice. Furthermore, he strongly believed that Shizuru would know enough not to enrage the gang boss. From what he knew, Natsuki at least would never kill or even harm an innocent outsider, unless she was maddened to a certain extent.

"It's okay, Tetsujin-san." Shizuru said. "I believe that it would be no problem to me."

"What do you think, Natsuki-chan?" Grandpa Kanzaki asked.

"It's fine, I guess." Natsuki said, taking a gulp of her wine. "I'm taking a break from my job."

"It's settled then." The oldest man of the house said and stood up. "If there's anything else you need to ask, I'll be in my study."

After making sure that his father had gone out of sight, Mr. Kanzaki growled at Natsuki: "You'd better do nothing crazy, or else…"

"Else what, Father?" Natsuki sounded nonchalantly. "I'm not a bloodthirsty big bad wolf as you think I am. Besides, you're not a match to me. I've got some useful… connections."

"Tetsujin-san, I've talked to her." The bride-to-be interrupted the "family talk" before a bloodshed between father and daughter happened. "I believe that Natsuki is a reasonable person."

Mr. Kanzaki only huffed, and he too, left the table for his own room.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" Nao said as she attacked her dessert mercilessly. "He's preoccupied with Miss Fiancée so much I began to wonder…"

"Don't you dare say it Nao!" Chie warned, refilling her glass of wine. "Natsuki's going to rip you apart if you say it."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to say any bullshit." The redhead protested. "I swear!"

"As if! Most of the things you said were bullshit." Natsuki retorted. "Come on, we have known each other for far too long."

"Oi, Kuga, I'm you second-in-command. Can't you trust me a little bit more than that tactician?" Nao frowned. Chie only smirked, pointing to her head: "The difference lies in here, my friend."

"Ara, Natsuki's friend are quite interesting. Oh, how rude of me, I'm Fujino Shizuru, nice to meet you."

"Yuuki Nao." The redhead said curtly, a little bit crossed that her friends teamed up against her.

"Chie, Harada Chie. It's a pleasure to meet such beauty, Fujino-san." The boyish girl took Shizuru's hand and kissed it. This action promptly earned her a smack on the head from Natsuki.

"Stop with that cheesy act. She is engaged you know." Natsuki scolded her flirty friend. Somehow, Shizuru found it funny and smiled. Not a social-relation-only one, but a genuine one. For the second time, Natsuki thought she lost her soul there for a moment.

"She had such a beautiful smile." That was the only thought available in the yakuza's mind.

After the dinner episode, it took several efforts to shut Nao and Chie up. They kept talking about how Natsuki was totally "hooked and reeled in" by the Kyoto woman and how Natsuki's face looked stupid with a even more stupid grin plastered on it and whatnot.

"You guys have to admit that she has a charismatic smile." Natsuki argued weakly. It was so different from arguing with other gang bosses about whose land was whose and who was pissing whom and all that territory-related problems. Maybe it was because they mostly talked with their guns, and when it comes to guns, Natsuki was one of the best.

Frustrated, Natsuki stormed off. Then she thought maybe she should visit her grandpa before shutting herself I her room. But in front of her grandpa's study, she heard two people talking.

"… but father, I really can't pay for that much money." Tetsujin said.

"It's your own problem. You can't expect me to help with every single time you get into trouble, Tetsujin."

"Father!"

"There's nothing more to say – my mind has already been set. You go and rest early, otherwise your performance at work will seriously affected." Grandpa said softly but sternly

"… yes, Father." Kanzaki Tetsujin sounded defeated.

Natsuki quickly hid herself in the shadow as the heavy footsteps of her father came near – she didn't really want to butt head with him this time right outside of Grandpa's room. She knew that it hurt him to see his son and granddaughter never getting along.

Only after Mr. Kanzaki had disappeared did Natsuki dare to knock on the door.

"Come in." came the ever calm voice of her deadest Grandpa.

"Good evening, Grandpa." Natsuki bowed to him like she always did.

"Ah, good evening Natsuki-chan." Grandpa looked up from his ocean of paper.

"Grandpa, why are you still working? You are not young anymore, you know." Natsuki said. Indeed, at the age of 70, one should be resting in the comfort of his hobbies, not burying himself in piles of paperwork.

"I know, but… unless you brother Reito comes home, I can't trust your father with the corporations."

This information alerted Natsuki: "Grandpa, did something happened that I don't know about?"

Grandpa hesitated, but then he said: "Tetsujin is having some overdue debts that he can't pay. Thanks to his endless gambling"

"That's it?" Natsuki said. "Impossible. There have to be something else."

"He's facing a huge loss, Natsuki-chan. That's why Tetsujin hurriedly rushed the wedding." Grandpa leaned back in his chair.

"Wait, don't you mean…"

"He is aiming to pay his debt with either the Fujino's money or the corporation's money, or at least that's what the Board of Directors think." Grandpa said. "Such underhanded methods should not be allowed in the way of the Kanzaki."

"Then why are you not taking action?" Natsuki got confused.

"We have no proofs, young one. The engagement had been made from years ago – I approved of it myself, and both sides' representatives are at suitable ages. That's why I sent Reito to Hong Kong – to see that without his presence, will Tetsujin embezzle the corporation's money. Either way he will get himself in hot water I'm afraid. Oh, this is all my fault for having spoiled him too much."

"Calm down Grandpa! Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped." Natsuki said, a little miffed because it seemed that even Grandpa did not trust her to solve this matter.

The man said nothing; he only threw on the table a white envelope which was meant for Mr. Kanzaki Tetsujin, Kanzaki Corporation Vice CEO. It did not specify the sender, but Natsuki could smell the danger from that envelope. Cautiously, she opened that envelope.

Inside there was a postcard, on which the sender wrote a haiku:

"Five billion yen,

Borrow one, pay back seven,

On the first of June."

Enclosed with it there were seven crimson sakura petals. This type of sakura was very rare, and it went along with one of the strongest yakuza family, if not Japan's strongest – the Akazakura*.

"Today is already May 30th. Not even I in my prime can make 35 billion yen in 2 days. Not to mention that he also owes some other people." Grandpa Kanzaki sighed. "And even though I don't participate the underworld, I do know the Akazakura. I don't want to trouble you with this."

"Actually, this is simple. I can do it, fortunately. I have useful connections." Natsuki said confidently.

"Really, Natsuki-chan, you don't have to of you don't want."

"I don't want to do it, but he is my father. I'll have to do my duty as his daughter. Sometimes. Besides, I really want to laugh at him in the face and prove him wrong. And this incident would damage your reputation a lot, so I can't just sit and watch." The gang boss stated firmly

"Why do you even care so much, Natsuki-chan?" Grandpa asked, his voive a bit shaky with emotions.

"I maybe a yakuza, but I'm not a bad person."

Some hours later, Natsuki stood at her balcony, holding her cell phone up to her ears – she had an important call to make but her old room did not allow any reception at all; and besides, the summer starry night outside would make a great distraction in case she dried up in the middle of the talk. The person she was about to call could be overwhelming in her speech sometimes.

After what seemed like forever with the annoying, stupid sound somebody invented as the default waiting tone for telephones, finally the other line picked up the damn thing.

"Moshi moshi?"

*Akazakura: meaning red cherry blossom. If you had read my other story "Death Race", you'd find a mention of this yakuza syndicate in its latest chapter. Can you guess who is the boss of this yakuza syndicate?

**PS: **So we'll have Shiznat "date" soon. Thanks you, again, for having supported me this far.


End file.
